The Blue One Shot
by ButtercupxButch
Summary: Yay, it's my first one shot that I've ever finished. It's kinda fluffy but not really. Bubbles x Boomer ship. But not really in a romantic way, because not everything has to be lovey dovey. Also, I put spaces and correct grammar, but of course the spaces aren't showing up, so it looks messy. Rated T for the occasional cuss word. I hope you like it! Please give feedback.


Short One-Shot  
Blues  
Boomer's P.O.V.  
"Boomer come on!" my brother, Brick, calls to me. I've fallen behind, yet again, but I still don't like the way he is yelling at me. We never decided he was in charge of me or my brother, Butch. Well, even if we did vote there's no way in hell that it would ever be me as leader, due to the fact that both of my brothers think I'm an idiot.  
"Yeah dumbass," Butch says as I catch up, matching their strides with mine as we walk, "We need to decide on what evil task we want to commit next."  
I kind of want something sweet to eat, "Maybe we should rob a candy shop," I suggest.  
"Nah, that's lame," Brick says shooting me down. "Hey, I have a great idea, we should rob a candy shop!"  
"You bastard! That's what I just said!" I insist  
"Yeah, but I said it better, so shut up," Brick replies  
See this is what I have to deal with, it's so stupid. It doesn't matter though, once we rob the candy shop the Powerpuff Girls will come and kick our asses as usual, and probably more than they have to. I don't say this, because if I did, all they would do is tell me that stupid and to have some faith, just cause we're the Rowdyruff Boys. All I want is for someone to be nice to me for once and not treat me like a fucking court jester.  
"MOVE YOURFUCKING LEGS, BOOMER!" Butch calls out to me, again lagging behind, walking instead of running. I guess I could stand to pay more attention, I think to myself and start running to catch up.  
Bubbles'/Miyako's P.O.V.  
We are sitting in class, listening to Ms. Keane teach. All of a sudden out Powerpuff Girls Z belts start to flicker and make a faint sound of an alarm. All three of us bolt upright and immediately make up reasons to go to the nurse.  
"Oh, you girls and your afflictions, go to the nurse this instant!" Ms. Keane exclaims.  
"Thank you!" we say in unison and then we run out the door, but instead of going to the nurse, we go to the roof to transform.  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"  
"HYPER BLOSSOM!"  
"ROLLING BUBBLES!"  
We finish transforming and Blossom opens the compact on her belt and holds it out so we can all see Ken.  
"Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys have just stolen a large amount of candy from Sakura's Sweet Shop.  
"Let's go, girls!" Blossom exclaims and we fly of the roof.  
"Man, I'm gonna pummel those Rowdyruffs when we get to them," Buttercup says  
"Calm down Buttercup," Blossom says.  
"Yeah, maybe if we're nice they'll give it back, peacefully" I suggest.  
"No, that won't happen, but we don't have to kill them like Buttercup was suggesting," Blossom says, shooting my suggestion down. I guess that was stupid, but if I get the chance I'll still try.  
We land in front of Sakura's Sweet Shop.  
"Where are those dumb Rowdyruffs," Buttercup asks. We look around, but then we hear a there familiar voices.  
"You three are the dumb ones, you stupid hags," the Rowdyruffs say in unison.  
"WE ARE NOT HAGS!" Blossom screams, letting the Rowdyruffs' insult get to her.  
"Yes, you are," Butch says.  
"The ugliest I've ever seen," Brick adds.  
Blossom looks like she about to explode with anger, she doesn't like being called a hag, and neither do I. Instead of exploding, it makes me very upset, but I can't show the hurt on face.  
"Give the candy you stole back," Buttercup barks.  
"No way," Butch replies and all the boys run of in different directions.  
"Let's go get them," Blossom says and we each go after our counterparts. I go after Boomer.  
Boomer's P.O.V.  
We run away from the Powerpuff Girls, into different directions. I knew I was right, the Powerpuff Girls catch us. I might as well stop running; Bubbles will catch up with me anyway. It also doesn't help that I've just run myself into a dead end. I want to give up, but I know if my brothers find out, they'll be hella pissed.  
"Give up the candy!" Bubbles yells at me.  
"No way, hag," I reply, she looks upset.  
"Will you please give it back? I think deep down you really want to give it back? I mean, don't you get tired of getting beat?" She says.  
That's sorta offensive but true. We do always get beat by the Powerpuff Girls Z and she meant it sincerely, not in a rude way. I'm actually thinking about handing it over, but what if my brothers find out? Or, what if the didn't get caught and still think I'm an idiot? But, she's being nice to me and I don't feel like having my ass handed to me today. Maybe if I do hand it over she'll always be a little nice to me.  
Before I can stop myself I hand it over. All of it. She looks really surprised, like she never imagined I would actually do it.  
"Thank you, what made you hand it over?" She asks, curious.  
All I say is, "Thanks for being nice to me," and I run off. I actually feel elated doing something nice for once. I might do it again, as long as my brothers don't find out.

Bubbles POV.  
I knew if I asked nicely he would hand it over. You can always find a little good in anyone if you just look hard enough. 


End file.
